Belonging
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: OC-Centric Fic. Isabella, "Izzy" is a shield/protection mage who wants to belong to Fairy Tail. Her worry is that because of who she is that either she won't be accepted or she'll bring more trouble than she's worth. However, sometimes all it takes is a little courage and trust that fate brings everything to where it should be. *Dual-gendered character warning*
1. Prologue

Belonging

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Izzy.

Author's note: I try not to make a lot of OC's for Fairy Tail but this one is one of my favorites. Isabella known as "Izzy" is my hermaphrodite shield/protection mage who dabbles in herbs and poisons. If her dual-gender bothers you than by all means skip this story. It will not break my heart. I just love Izzy far too much to resist writing about her. Will eventually end up with her in a relationship with Bixlow so if you don't want to see a Bixlow-centric story then I wouldn't read this, either. Warnings will be given by chapter. Warnings for this prologue includes some angst, controversial topics (i.e. a dual-gendered character) and mentions of some unpleasantness but nothing too bad. As always comments are well received!

Prologue

She would stand there gazing at the building from across the street, gray eyes drinking in the structure as she warred with her own doubts and fears. She wanted this more than ANYTHING else in the world, wanted to be counted among the members of THIS Guild. Worrying her lip between her teeth, the black haired mage spends a few more minutes contemplating what she felt as pure insanity before taking a step forward...and then another...and then another. After the fifth step, she'd freeze as those inner demons she carried started in on her again.

'Isabella, what are you doing?'

'You know you'll never be accepted.

'Certainly not here.'

'Not ANYWHERE.'

Flinching at her own internal condemnation, she wraps her arms around herself. Really, what WAS she thinking in this?! She had to be completely out of her mind to think that Fairy Tail would EVER take in someone like HER. All her doubts and fears fill her and she really starts to wonder at her own stupidity in this. Angry, bitter tears form and she struggles with the swirling thoughts that just wouldn't let up though in hindsight, she was pretty sure she had herself to blame for them.

"Miss, are you lost?"

A voice snaps her from her statue-like position and she looks at the speaker feeling her face heat up. "I...No," she stammers, "Just...Passing through." Honestly, she had to look like an idiot almost in the middle of the street. She looks once more at the Guild hall, that ache in her returning full force before forcing herself to turn and walk quickly away. There was no point in it, in the end. Why put herself through that embarrassment?

Unbidden, tears form and her vision soon gets blurry which is what leads her to crashing into another person. Her smaller stature has her on the ground for her troubles. "Whoa, hey, you alright?"

She swallows and wonders how many more ways of humiliating herself she was going to go through before gazing up at the other. "I...Yes," she says before furiously wiping her eyes, "I just...need to pay better attention to where I'm going. My apologies." She forces herself onto her feet before dusting off her skirt.

"You sure you're alright? You look upset."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. Just..." Just what? That she hated the way her life was going? That she wanted so badly to join Fairy Tail that she'd come all this way? Really, it sounded like she was crazy. Though considering her ensemble which was a top, a flowing skirt AND pants with a compartmentalized belt and a pack on her back, she probably already seemed that way.

"Just? That isn't exactly a reassuring answer."

"Not that it's any of your business but..." She immediately trails off sighing, "No, I'm sorry, you don't deserve my scathing attitude. I'm fine. I was just passing through Magnolia City. I wanted to see the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. That's all."

"Wanted to see it or join the Guild?"

She tenses. "I really MUST be going now." Honestly, she had no reason to panic like that but her nerves were all shot in the wrong ways and she nearly bolts for the train station. 'Here's an idea for you, Izzy,' she thinks, 'Just get the hell out of this town, go somewhere quiet, and raise an herb garden. Then you won't have to deal with ignorance, violence, or your own stupid choices in life that led you to having no home and no family. Wouldn't THAT be grand?'

She runs out out of breath before arriving there and sinks onto a bench before cradling her chin in her hands. Honestly, she was an emotional wreck this month though everything going south granted her a reason for the near-hysterics. She finally manages to shrug off her pack and rest it against her side as she slowly relaxes and catches her breath. Running like that was probably an even better sign that she was a bit not in the "well" department. It was just one more thing added to the list at this point.

Isabella preferring the nickname "Izzy" was all of 5'3" with curves that made most look twice. She excelled in shielding and protection magic along with herbs and poisons which she carried in the belt she wore. Her reluctance to join Fairy Tail or to form bonds in general, however, came with the truth behind her clothing choices. She did not accessorize because she wanted to. The skirt was loose and kept most from noticing the biggest flaw she carried which when others realized it tended to end badly to say the least. Dual-gendered, she had serious trouble fitting in anywhere. Now old enough to be considered an adult, she'd been "kindly" asked to go and put roots down elsewhere...preferably FAR away from her blood-kin she'd spent her childhood shaming with her refusals to get an operation and "fix" her abnormality. Having to move six times did not endear her to her siblings who got tired of the rumors, the whispers, and having to deal with the "freak" in their family.

Closing her eyes again, she takes another slow breath before taking a hold of her bag that held all her meager possessions and rising. She needed to get on her way. There was no use in wishful thinking. Her selfishness had already cost her family stability. Why would she want to put anyone else through having to deal with her? Yet that need for family, for connections made her want so badly to go back to that building and go INSIDE, to speak to the Master to perhaps SEE if...She shakes her head violently. "Stupid, foolish, dreamer!" she mutters, "Really, you are the worst sort of masochist for even THINKING that a good idea." But she turns anyway, looking back in that direction. "Izzy...do not be an idiot. You can't...They would NEVER..." She steps in that direction before forcibly stopping herself. This was ridiculous and had to be absurd from the perspective of any passersby who saw or heard her talking to herself. She bites her lip again. What would ONE conversation hurt? Wouldn't it be better to know if she could have ever joined them than to wonder? "You are officially insane, Isabella," she mutters as she throws the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walks back the way she came.

This time, she doesn't give herself or her inner demons the chance and walks to the doors before pushing them open and stepping inside. And once in there was really no way to HEAR anything over the rowdy scene she finds. Quietly, she closes the door before slowly stepping further in watching the sheer chaos that was the Fairy Tail Guild ensue. Her presence, though doesn't go unnoticed for long. "Hello there!" comes the warm tone of the white-blond mage Mirajane from the bar, "Welcome to the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail. What can we do for you?"

She'd make her way there regardless of the fact that the greeting makes most of the din die down. "I was...wondering if Master Makarov was in," she replies willing her voice to be steady, "I wanted...to talk to him about the Guild."

Blue eyes would gaze at her a moment contemplatively before that smile would brighten. "Joining, I'm guessing?"

"Maybe," she replies, "It...just depends. Is he in?"

"He'll be in here in a little while if you care to just stick around."

"Would that be alright?"

She watches Mira look a bit confused before her gaze zeroes in on her pack and her eyes soften. "Of course it is. Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat and drink. My treat."

Izzy swallows at the protective nature of the other having had that too little in her life and manages a nod and a hoarse, "Thank you."

Mira gives her a beaming smile before vanishing from view leaving the black haired mage to really hope that maybe, just maybe the conversation would go her way. A moment later, the other reappears with a cup and a plate. "Here, you look like you could use a bit of comfort."

"It's been in short supply," she agrees softly, "I really do appreciate it."

"What's the point of things if you don't help others, right?"

"That's definitely a wonderful viewpoint. Pity that it's not exactly a widely used one."

"I agree."

Izzy sips the drink feeling strangely settled in this loud, rambunctious place. She'd followed about Fairy Tail ever since she was old enough to read and it had always been the Guild she wanted to be a part of. She'd hoped that with it's vastly diverse group of mages and magic that perhaps HER short-comings could be overlooked as well. 'Optimism, Izzy,' she thinks even though she wasn't sure she was even capable of that.

As promised, the Master makes an appearance almost an hour later. "The meeting went well, I hope," Mira murmurs.

The soft groan emitted would be followed with, "I swear I'm going to start making THOSE brats pay for the damage they cause if they can't control their magics."

"They got onto you about Natsu and Gajeel again?"

"Not just Natsu and Gajeel. Apparently MY grandson can't manage to NOT cause chaos EITHER."

"Probably when Freed's not with him."

"Tch, Dragon Slayers..."

Mira giggles. "Well, if you are interested there is someone here who'd like to talk to you about Fairy Tail. I think she's interested in joining."

"Well, now that's more promising than dealing with the Magic Council."

Mira chuckles before waving Izzy over. Slowly, she'd rise before moving closer. "I won't take up much of your time, Master Makarov, I promise," she says quietly.

"Nonsense, if you have an interest in Fairy Tail then I'm all yours to question."

She finds herself MORE at ease in the older wizard's presence. As powerful as Makarov Dreyar was he exuded that protective nature that drew most of those souls searching for something more than they had. "I've...actually always wanted to join Fairy Tail. It's been a dream of mine since I was old enough to understand Guilds."

"It's amazing how much I hear that," Makarov says with a chuckle, "I must be doing something right. Though I sense a bit of a hesitation about that as well. May I ask why?"

She bites her lip a moment. "Here's where my...particular issue comes in. I've...caused a lot of problems for my family to the point where they pretty much told me to leave and never come back. That it was GOOD that I was finally considered an adult and they didn't have to take responsibility for me."

"That seems a harsh reaction."

Izzy swallows. "We moved six times and having to do that to kids over and over makes connecting with others difficult and tends to make them resentful. My siblings blamed me for their having to continuously uproot themselves."

"How was this your fault, exactly?"

Her fingers would find her nearly waist-length black hair twirling strands around the digits. "I was the one who brought the whispers, the sneers, the avoidance of my family in social circles they would normally be in. I was the reason for the broken windows, the slurs painted on the house, and the occasional threat."

"You? How?"

"Because I kept refusing to solve what was considered "the problem". I wouldn't go to the hospital for a simple surgery. I had to be defiant and couldn't see that there was something wrong with me. That I'm not normal and I need help."

"That's an even more worrisome response and makes me wonder MORE at what they thought of as a "problem" for a child or one that could cause that much of an issue."

Izzy is silent a moment before she slowly reaches down and slides her fingers into the hem of the skirt and finds the zipper before tugging it down and pulling the material into her arms and away from her body. "I'm dual-gendered," she finally admits willing the sudden spike in panic to lessen, "My family has spent since I was five trying to convince me that I'm not yet right...that I need to take care of my abnormality. Perhaps...the issue is MINE but I don't for a minute think that there is anything wrong with me. I wear the skirt because I get tired of having to defend myself FIRST. I am female...I SEE myself as female though I have a male addition that I have NO intention of surgically removing because as I've repeatedly said it is a part of who I AM." However, there were days where she wondered if perhaps the problem really WASN'T her way of seeing things.

"So, my dear, do you have a name to go along with this most intriguing situation?"

"My name is Isabella," she answers, "But I prefer Izzy."

"And your magics?"

"I excel in shield and protection magic," she answers, "With a secondary prowess in herbs and poisons. All those I carry are non-lethal but I know how to counter-act poisons that COULD kill."

He gazes at her a moment, eyes seeming to read deep into her. "Well, Izzy," he finally murmurs, "Fairy Tail would be only too happy to welcome you to the fold. Your road may be rockier than most have to deal with but it's not something you will have to travel alone if you don't want to. My brats will NOT be so condescending and judgmental or I'll toss them out on their ear. They know better than to gauge on appearance."

"You can't control perception...or how people react," she says softly, her fingers tightening in the folds of the material, "but hiding...is an exhausting venture in lying that feels even worse."

"Oh, I can imagine it would be. Izzy, YOU are the only person who can choose if the person you are is who you want to be. No one should EVER be allowed to make you conform to THEIR ideals about who you should be."

"But they do sometimes...and it makes it painful to have to be on the opposing side."

"I can tell...but you've come to a place where you will find friends, family, and work without prejudice. And if by chance you face such a thing know that being a member of this guild makes your problems OUR problems and we tend to solve those quite forcefully."

"I just...I don't want to put you all in the position of having to endlessly hear the slurs I get thrown at me or heaven forbid you all get worse commentary for having one such as me in your Guild."

Makarov blinks a moment before murmuring, "I think that were someone to take issue on THAT alone they'd find themselves suitably in trouble with my brats. Reputation isn't enough to turn away someone in need, Izzy. I would rather hold the reputation granted for taking you in because I see NOTHING wrong with who you are. If they want to be that cruel then it shows how little THEY care for others. Fairy Tail is better than that."

"Fairy Tail...is the only Guild I want to join," she admits, "It's always been the Guild I wanted claimed by."

"Then I guess there is just one more question to ask along that line; where would you like your guild mark, my dear?"

And in that moment, Izzy felt that maybe, just maybe there was such a thing as justice where she was concerned. While she was sure there would still be issues to overcome as life had a tendency to like to throw curves at people, perhaps she'd finally found a place where she could walk that path without doing it ALONE.


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: See the prologue.

Author's note: I'm glad that you guys are giving Izzy a chance and I hope that you continue to do so. Warnings in this chapter include some violence, a bit of angst, and my personal headcanon on Bixlow's souls. I firmly believe (and you don't have to agree with me) that they have their own individual personalities but they only show that to those closest to the Seith mage or those they trust. To everyone else, they just like freaking them out by repeating the last words spoken. Like I said, just my thoughts. Anyway, all comments are well-received! Thanks for reading!

Part One

She'd soon be back where she'd started at holding the skirt on her lap and staring at the inside of her right wrist that now held a blue Fairy Tail symbol. Slowly, she'd trace it swallowing at the realization that she'd actually managed to get into the Guild. "You look about like the rest of us did finding this place," a voice comments making her look up at the speaker.

"I...I just never thought..."

"Yeah, that tends to happen around here," the dark-haired male remarks with a grin, "Though, you are definitely somethin' new."

"Gajeel, don't intimidate her."

The red-eyed male rolls his eyes. "Ya worry too much. I'm bein' friendly."

Izzy smiles before slowly extending a hand. "I'm Izzy."

"Gajeel," he replies with a grin before accepting and shaking her hand, "Gajeel Redfox; Iron Dragon Slayer."

"The infamous Black Steel," she says with a chuckle.

"That'd be me."

"And a braggart," comes the voice of Levy McGarden as she'd approach before grinning, "He means well and I would say that his bark is worse than his bite but considering he EATS metal..."

"Don't put my fingers in his mouth...gotcha," Izzy remarks offhandedly.

That makes the blue-haired mage laugh. "Oh definitely don't do that. I'm Levy. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Izzy. We're glad to have you."

"I hope that definitely doesn't change...I've been known to have trouble started without trying too hard." She glances down at the skirt in her lap with some measure of disgust.

"Well, let 'em try and start trouble," Gajeel replies, "because we have a very interesting method of dealing with it known also as kicking their asses quick, fast, and in a hurry."

That was a promising statement and she'd say as much but the sound of the Guild doors banging open has her turning immediately along with most of the Guild in general. "MASTER!" comes the panicked voice of Evergreen.

"Evergreen?" the male answers as he rises, "What..." A moment later, Freed and Bixlow would enter struggling with Laxus between them. The ragged breathing and flushed countenance told Izzy immediately what the other was suffering from and she finds herself rising from her seat.

"He got struck by a blade," Freed says, "and apparently it was poisoned. He just recently started to succumb like this."

Makarov stops before turning, "Izzy," he says quietly, "Just how well-versed ARE you in poisons and their counters?"

That question has her immediately putting her skirt on the table and moving to the blond ignoring the stares she gets. She looks at him quickly cataloging his reactions before finding the point of contact. Her fingers gently press against the flesh the low growled sound makes her murmur, "I know it hurts but you do NOT want me giving you the wrong thing and taking longer to diffuse the issue. Trust me." From the looks, she had a pretty good idea of what to do. "Get him sitting. This will take me a minute but he'll be fine. Thankfully, it manifested quickly or he could have serious issues," she tells the two who other than looking quite unsure of her do as she says as she reaches down and pops open a few compartments. "Let's just say, I had a lot of time on my hands, Master, so I've got a pretty GOOD handle on most combinations for made poisons," she replies as she works mixing something in an empty vial.

"A hobby of yours?"

"Something that kept me busy," she replies as she caps it and shakes it, the liquid turning a shade of dark red, "The problem is...that this is going to hurt. Badly."

"As opposed to it killing me? I think I'll take it," Laxus grits out, his eyes closing as he struggles to pull in an even breath.

She slowly uncaps it before stepping close to him again. "My apologies for this," comes her quiet murmur before she'd dump the contents of the vial into the wound. And the reaction would be a strangled scream from the other who would' jerk violently making her wince. She had warned him though it probably hadn't occurred to him that it would hurt quite THAT much. "Give it a minute," she murmurs, "I'm sorry...but it's the only thing that helps with poisons like that. They're slow acting but they spread faster so it's like pouring acid to neutralize it."

"R-Remind m-me that if we ever r-run into them I'm fucking tearing them apart," the blond hisses through clamped teeth, his skin ashen from the onslaught of pain.

Izzy turns while the bubbling would slowly subside and opens her pack before pulling out a few other things and the male's shoulder is soon wrapped tightly. "I'm sorry," she repeats quietly again.

"That...definitely wasn't pleasant," he mutters.

"Aw, don't be a big baby, Sparky," Gajeel calls.

"Scrap-metal, do NOT make me hurt you."

Izzy repacks the items. "So...I take it you're new?" Evergreen asks glancing at her curiously.

"Joined as of...about twenty minutes ago actually," she admits, "I'm Izzy."

"Izzy, huh?"

"Well, it's actually Isabella but that never sat right with me...for obvious reasons," she answers pulling the zipper closed after pulling something else back out.

"I'm guessing those obvious reasons gave you some trouble that sent you here with no where else to go?"

"Something like that," she replies before slowly walking back over to Laxus, "If the skin around the wound gets red and or inflamed put this on. I promise it doesn't hurt. There are some reactions that come later so best to be prepared."

"Glad this won't hurt like that because...no thank you."

"Oh, I definitely agree. That stuff...burns like nothing else. Not a counter-act you want if you can help it...and is one of the few I learned from experience and not by reading."

"You...felt that?!"

Izzy smiles sadly. "I was thirteen and a girl walked in on me in a bathroom stall. She told her circle of friends and it ended badly to say the least."

"Their idea on how to handle the situation was to poison you?!" Freed demands staring at her aghast.

"Yes," she answers before giving a pained grimace, "And trust me if you thought having something that has a reaction like having boiling water or acid poured on your shoulder is painful...Their idea of a good place to inject me involved removing my pants in the same bathroom she found me in. And now that I've suitably over shared, I apologize."

"I can't imagine having to listen to someone be like, 'Hey, this is going to hurt but the alternative could kill you'," Laxus remarks, "I still don't think I would have been keen on it."

"They didn't warn me that it was going to hurt," Izzy replies quietly, "My parents asked them not to in the hopes it would suitably change my mind."

Laxus stares at her. "They didn't warn you that what they were about to do was going to cause ENORMOUS amounts of pain?!"

She shakes her head. "No, like I said, my parents requested that they just leave that out. It took three days before it didn't hurt to have material rubbing against my skin and was the closest I've ever actually come to giving in to what they wanted. I considered it for a full day before regaining control of myself, before I convinced myself that doing this because of THEM wasn't a good enough reason. That MY body was MINE and that if I didn't think there was anything wrong with it then there WAS nothing wrong with it. However, in order to cut down on the chances of things happening again, I started wearing a skirt over my pants. It was far easier to take people thinking I had a weird sense of fashion than anything else. I just...I hate skirts with a passion but to soothe everyone else's sensibilities I just dealt with it."

"Well, now you won't be the one dealing with it," Freed says quietly, "and trust me when I say that they don't want US handling anything of the sort."

"Yeah," Gajeel says immediately, "Especially YOU, rune-caster. I'm sure you'd enjoy finding the most sadistic set of rules for an enchantment."

Izzy watches Freed's lips curve up at the edges before he'd murmur, "Oh, you have NO idea what I consider sadistic, Gajeel."

Something tells Izzy that no one NEEDED to know that, either but she couldn't help the enjoyment of knowing that someone had her back. She slowly walks back to her seat and this time just balls up the skirt and shoves it in her pack. She wasn't putting it back on at this point unless she felt like she needed to; and the fact that she didn't was definitely a novel concept. "Thank you."

She looks at Master Makarov before smiling and murmuring, "No thanks are necessary. It's what I do. And besides, I think I should be thanking YOU not the other way around."

"You've struggled entirely too much in such a short time."

"It makes me really appreciate the good things, to be honest," she answers, "I just know that not everyone is closed-minded to an extreme, I've just had the bad luck to run into them. Guess it was about time I met some really good people."

"What are you doing tonight?" Levy asks.

"Probably going to get a cheap hotel room and look for something tomorrow. I've got jewels saved up from odds and end jobs I've taken and selling a lot of things I couldn't take with me when I left home."

The blue-haired woman shakes her head. "No, you can come and crash on my couch tonight. There's no need to make you waste the money on that."

Izzy stills. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile, "Absolutely. And tomorrow you and I can go look around for some places while I show you around Magnolia."

"And every bookstore in town, eh, Shrimp?" Gajeel teases.

Levy scowls. "Just because YOU get hives being near them..."

"I do NOT!"

Izzy finds herself laughing softly at the two of them before she has this sensation of being watched. Slowly, she'd look up and notice the five totems hovering. She cocks her head curiously just staring up at them. "Something catch your...Oh, yeah, Bixlow's souls. Don't worry about them. They can be mischievous but they don't mean any harm," Levy comments.

"They're cute," she answers, "I'd almost forgotten about that. He uses Seith magics, right?"

"Mmmhmm, they are something to see when he's not trying to use them on us...at least not in a bad way," Levy replies.

"He's kinda creepy if ya ask me," Gajeel remarks.

"Well, no one did," Levy retorts.

As Izzy watches one float close and she finds herself reaching out slowly, her hand flat out. It's not long before the totem settles and she slowly withdraws before cupping it in both hands. She feels a warm thrum of magic and an almost happy resonance. "You should use less...abrasive adjectives," she says as an afterthought.

"Izzy's right, you know," Levy replies, "and besides, you just don't know him well enough. That's all."

"Yeah, I can see you two getting' along JUST fine," Gajeel snorts, "Though, Izzy, you do that too much and they're gonna think they can bother you."

"Bother me?"

"Usually, they tend to just repeat the last words spoken," Levy responds, "but...you'll find that they have their own personalities if they like you enough."

"Well, that makes sense considering that they're souls after all."

"You don't find that the least bit...unnerving?" Gajeel asks.

She snorts softly. "Gajeel, look who you are talking to...look at WHAT you are talking to. It takes a LOT for me to find something weird or creepy. I'm the definition of weird and creepy."

"Well..."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You can't argue the fact that I'm outside the norm. I accepted that a long time ago. And I'm probably just a bit sensitive about things so I'll try not to get so prickly about those words. I just...I don't like them."

"No, you have a reason to have a problem with 'em and I'll do better to be more amendable to your situation. You've had enough crap in your life."

"Gajeel being agreeable...wow, the world really is ending," Laxus comments with a snort.

"Shut up, Sparky!" Gajeel fires back.

"They do this a lot?"

"Mmhmm," Levy replies, "It's just them. Only worry if Laxus is throwing lightning."

"Yeah, I think that would be SOME cause for concern right there."

"Just a little," Levy replies before looking more closely at the totem still resting in her hands and then looking up.

"Something up?" she asks noticing her looking from the one in her hands to the ones still floating in the air around the Guild Hall.

"That's...Huh, I'm surprised that's all."

"Why?"

"The one you're cradling has a tendency these days to stay by Bixlow. Something about being struck with a broom."

"Someone hit...WHY?!" she demands.

"Because some of our Guild have yet to mature in the right ways," Freed replies as he slowly approaches glancing at the totem himself, "They find them just as...unnerving as the mage who they guard."

"Well, they should be hit with a broom," she retorts irritably, "There is no need to be a jerk about things."

She misses the the contemplative look cast at her by the rune mage as she sits strangely content to just let the totem rest in her hands. "I'm sorry," she says softly, "You didn't deserve to get swatted by a broom. They do it while I'm in here and I'm going to introduce them to the bristle end in some pretty awful ways. Promise."

There would be a moment of silence before she'd hear a soft, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Izzy. Please stay awhile."

She smiles before placing a soft kiss on the top of the totem. "I certainly will."

By Laxus, staring at the newcomer with some measure of shock, Bixlow isn't quite sure WHAT to make of their newest addition. But it was safe to say she had some major brownie points. "Well, she's certainly interesting," Evergreen says quietly.

"I think we're going to go out tomorrow and enjoy the weather," Laxus says quietly.

Both Evergreen and Bixlow still and look at him. "Enjoy the weather?" Evergreen inquires.

Laxus smirks. "Mmmhmm."

Both look at each other before understanding would come. "Of course," Evergreen says before glancing at the dark haired woman and grinning, "Sounds like a perfectly LOVELY idea to me."


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer: *see the Prologue*

Author's note: What's a story without some issues? It seems that there might be some darkness following a certain team and it extends to Izzy who is just trying to find a place to stay. No major warnings in this chapter...save members of Fairy Tail and a new nearby Guild with issues.

Part Two

Izzy cannot remember getting a better night's sleep then in Levy's apartment which said a lot of things. The couch may not be the most luxurious thing but it was the atmosphere that made up for it. And the sheer amount of books the other owned had Izzy finding herself to being quite enamored. She loved to read herself and found it a relaxing pastime. She'd kept a few of her favorites tucked safely in her pack and sold the rest which hadn't pleased her but she'd known she'd need the money. Besides, once she had stability it wasn't like she couldn't start up a collection again. The thought of such permanency makes her have to wipe her face. Honestly, she was an emotional wreck these days.

It's not long before both have eaten breakfast and are wandering the streets of Magnolia City...with Gajeel in tow. "How'd I get roped into this again?" the Iron Dragon Slayer demands.

Levy smiles. "Well, if we can get Izzy into some place then of course we have to go shopping so you can help carry if need be."

"Oh, so that's what I'm good for; manual labor?"

Izzy can't help but add, "No, of course not, you also double as body guard."

That has the male snorting before he'd laugh softly. "Cute...really cute you two. Honestly."

"You asked," Levy reminds him grinning.

"That I did," he concedes.

Izzy enjoys the tour of Magnolia City finding the city beautiful. It just takes a few places to remind her why she probably needed to put her skirt back on. "That was rude," Levy mutters as they practically get the door slammed in their faces.

"You get that in all places," Izzy answers softly before her shoulders would slump somewhat, "Maybe...I should make a stop at a clothing store."

"Izzy..."

"It's just one of those things," she says quietly, "There just are some fights that aren't worth fighting at the get-go. I need somewhere to stay and if I have to do it this way then...I'm just going to have to do it this way."

"It still is rude to decline on that basis alone."

"I know...but I guess I've just come to expect that sort of reaction so it no longer fazes me."

"You sure I can't give 'em a piece of my mind?" Gajeel asks.

"Yes, I am sure," Izzy answers positive that it would entail the building was no longer standing to allow that.

By the time lunch rolls around, she's just ready to do something that isn't talk to people. Sitting at a diner, she stares at the shortening list of places to check, gray eyes filling with a familiar sadness. It wasn't like she hadn't figured it would be a little difficult though at least a couple of them based it on the fact that she was associated with Fairy Tail and NOT because of her appearance. "Don't give up," Levy tells her quietly, "We'll find something."

"I'm not that concerned," she replies, "besides, I kind of expected this...though the few who took one look at the guild mark and blatantly refused were a bit more reassuring."

Levy chuckles. "Yeah...we tend to be a little...umm...destructive sometimes."

"So I've gathered."

There would be that feeling again; of being watched and she'd slowly turn before glancing around. "Everything okay?" Levy asks.

"I don't..."

"They've been following us all frickin' morning," Gajeel says quietly, "I don't know what the hell Laxus' problem is but him and the Thunder Tribe have been tailing us."

"Laxus and..." Levy trails off before murmuring, "I don't think it's US they're tailing."

"No, probably not," Gajeel murmurs before glancing at Izzy.

Blinking and looking confusedly at the two of them, Izzy can't help but wonder what they were insinuating. However, lunch takes her attention and she lets it go in favor of enjoying it. If what Gajeel said was true then they'd probably approach if they had something to say.

After the diner, they head to a clothing store but not because Izzy was giving in to temptation but because she needed to stop dealing with people for the moment. Her and Levy wander around. "You okay?" Levy asks.

"I am," she answers as she shifts shirts around, "I just needed a bit of a break from people. I needed a few items anyway so..."

"If we can't find anything, you can stay with me until we do," the blue-haired mage says, "I'm not going to have you struggling with that right now."

"I'll figure something out. I normally do...and besides, I've had worse reactions. At least they haven't thrown things at me."

"People can be idiots about things."

"Sometimes...but it's a learning experience all the same. I'm kind of a startling sight to most. It's why I wear a skirt. I just...I don't LIKE to and it just...it feels like lying."

"I understand," Levy murmurs before adding on, "Well, we're about to have company."

"Is this the bad kind or..."

"It's the Guild kind," Levy answers, "I have to admit to being curious as to WHY they've been following us...but I think I know."

Izzy wasn't sure but since it was members of the guild, she goes back to looking at where she was browsing. "Not a productive day, I see."

"Considering that the city can be a little less than warm sometimes...no," comes Gajeel's wary tone, "What do ya want, Laxus? You normally DON'T stalk members of the Guild unless you've got an issue with them."

"Considering the circumstances, you're going to be paranoid? Did you forget WHAT happened yesterday?"

"Well, gratitude isn't exactly your forte, EITHER, Sparky."

"Gajeel, don't rile him up," Levy warns, "Be polite."

"This is polite. NOT polite would have been me throwing something at him far sooner than this."

Izzy finds her lips curving slightly at the edges as her fingers brush along a particularly tempting find. It was obvious he was just being protective though she wasn't sure it was necessary. "Guys, relax okay? There's no need for an argument in a store...and certainly not over apparently nothing. I'd rather not get thrown out if it's all the same to you."

"You need to be a little concerned when dealing with him," Gajeel says quietly.

"I'll be concerned when he's throwing his magic," she answers finally pulling the shirt to her, "Talking isn't exactly lethal alright? And I'm pretty sure that if he had a problem we'd have known about it LONG before now. He's not exactly patient when it comes to handling issues in that direction...none of you Dragon Slayers are."

Levy snickers. "She...does have a point, Gajeel."

Gajeel rolls his eyes. "All I'm sayin'..."

"I know what you're saying," she replies quietly, "I do. I'm just telling you that I think it's unfounded at the moment. That's all."

"Well, you have a little more faith than I do when it comes to him."

"Mmm...it's more like I'm a little more equipped to handling magic being flung at me than most. I'm a shield mage, Gajeel. I'm VERY good at defensive magic. Trust me, I can handle lightning. You wouldn't be so lucky."

Gajeel gazes at her before snorting softly and returning to looking at Laxus. "I know you're up to something. What is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Laxus replies, "I want to talk to Izzy without you hovering."

"You want to..." Gajeel blinks before snorting, "I really don't think that's in her best interest to be associated with YOU all."

"I don't think YOU have room to talk, metal-head," Laxus replies.

As the tension between the two males rises, Izzy finds herself sliding the shirt over an arm as her attention is taken elsewhere. "Hi again," she greets with a smile.

"Hi," comes the soft reply, "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she admits before glancing sideways, "They always like this?"

"Mmmhmm, they can't just admit that they get along. They have to rile each other up."

She chuckles. "I thought as much. Dragons have to be so temperamental to each other."

"You should see when all three of them are around each other."

"Oh, I bet the aggression is top-rate then."

"We tend to just get on the other side of the room at that point," Evergreen comments as she steps closer.

"I can't imagine why; I mean one wields lightning, one fire, and the other metal. There's absolutely NO cause for concern about things if tempers clash."

Evergreen chuckles. "Oh no, not at ALL."

"Is that why there is an enchantment set around the hall?"

Evergreen blinks before grinning. "You sensed it?"

"Mmmhmm. I was curious as to why but I have a feeling I know."

"Freed set it up with the conditions that if those three go at each other with magics inside the Guild Hall it will activate and they'll be neutralized in that space for thirty minutes which is long enough for the rest of us to get them to cool it or throw them outside."

"I think it's a good thing to have set," she answers, "I mean, it's obvious that they agree on certain things...other than that I think they just are always going to find each other a source of challenge and amusement."

"So we've come to figure out," the brunette agrees before glancing at the totem, "He really likes you."

"Well, the feeling is quite mutual," she answers, "and I meant what I said. Someone so much as goes NEAR him or the other four with anything and I'm going to return the favor. I don't have a high tolerance for stupidity as a rule."

"Duly noted." Evergreen glances at the shirt before grinning. "You tend to like to dress to impress do you?"

"Hey, I like showing off at some points," Izzy answers, "I do have a FEW things going in my favor. Just...not enough to keep people from being weirded out about certain things...and let me tell you swimming season SUCKS so damn much. Accessorizing when you wear a speedo is impossible. Colors just do NOT tend to mesh well."

That gets Evergreen laughing. "My goodness, shopping with you sounds like an exceptionally GOOD time."

"What can I say? I'm girly enough to enjoy clothing stores when I'm not browsing for books."

There is a thrum of energy before she'd turn and sigh softly. "Guys..."

"We have company," Gajeel says quietly, "Izzy, you might want to get what you're going to buy and purchase it quickly."

There was something strange in his tone that she wasn't sure she liked. "Okay..."

"Come on," Evergreen says gently steering her towards the cash registers, "You guys DO NOT engage if you can help it."

"Just go you two," Laxus responds tersely.

As they walk, Izzy asks, "What's going on?"

"It's a new Guild from a city over," she answers, "They like to show up and cause issues with our members."

"That bad?"

"Well, not bad but they're annoying as hell. They like to start arguments and the Master has clearly warned us not to engage in fights with them so we tend to just try and handle things without it."

"But?"

"Just...keep an eye on the soul you're carrying, okay? Apparently a couple of them REALLY don't like Bixlow."

Izzy stares. "What's wrong with Bixlow?"

"His magics for one...and they just...Well, they have ways of seeing people. Him and Freed especially."

She gets the shirt rung up and paid for while finding herself pulling the totem closer to her body. "Because Bixlow and Freed...have a past that they don't care for am I right?"

"Exactly," she answers.

A moment later they hear, "Evergreen, get Izzy OUT!"

"Shit," the brunette breathes before taking a hold of her arm, "Come on, we've got to go."

She would ask but doesn't and moves with the other who draws her out through the side entrance and both race up the street. Not sure WHAT was going on, she just trusts the other and hopes Gajeel and Levy will be okay.

However, a few streets over, their progress is halted. "Well, well, well, so Fairy Tail's up to it's usual low standards for joining members," a male comments as he sneers at Izzy, "This your newest addition to the freak-show?"

"You don't want to be this stupid," Evergreen warns as she tugs Izzy behind her, "You KNOW what happens if you mess with our Guild."

"Well, there are just some magics and mages you shouldn't associate with and I don't know why you all are stupid enough to do so."

"Bixlow, Freed, and Izzy are NOT in those categories," Evergreen retorts, "I'd reserve that for you and your miserable pack of vultures. Now go back to the city that holds your hall and leave us alone."

Izzy sees the problem and immediate her own magics would fill the area as she'd draw a shield around her and Evergreen as they are surrounded and the feel of magic rises around them. "Not good..." Evergreen starts before it would be unleashed.

Izzy closes her eyes feeling the energy crash into the shield and holds her ground letting her power flood. She was NOT about to let them get to her, Evergreen, and the soul she was protecting. The air around them shimmers as her powers reflect theirs back.

Luckily for them, the others quickly join them and the FIRST volley of lightning has them scattering immediately. "You alright?!" Gajeel calls.

Izzy slowly lowers the shield. "Yeah," she answers, "You guys?"

Gajeel gives a fanged smirk. "Who do ya think you're talkin' to?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, they're fine."

Evergreen snorts softly. "Took you guys long enough to come and HELP us. What were you doing your hair?"

"Oh yeah, we thought we'd stop in a salon while we were at it," Laxus retorts rolling his eyes.

Izzy snickers at that before slowly walking over to Bixlow. "I believe he's with you," she says softly.

"Thanks...for looking after him," he replies gently taking him from her.

"No problem," she answers with a smile, "They're adorable."

"Not exactly the running thought."

"Well, people can be stupid about things." Looking up at him, she can see something about this had him unhappy and wonders just what the cause of that was. Somehow, she was sure it had to do with the idiots attacking them but she wasn't sure it was her place to ask.

"We probably need to get off the streets for a while," Laxus says seriously, "They're gonna stick around I'm sure until they have suitably gotten the message."

"That's...We don't have time for this," Gajeel replies, "Or for them to be stupid."

"Yeah, well we don't have time for them to start targeting Izzy on top of everything else they're doing," Laxus answers, "because TRUST me they're annoying in that way."

"What's the story behind them...I mean seriously?" Izzy asks.

"They're just a bunch of idiots who have some very closed-minded ideals about what makes someone "lesser" in terms of magics and characteristics. Bixlow's magic offends them, his SOULS offend them. Freed offends their ideas of masculinity. And you'd offend what they're sense of "normalcy" would be."

Izzy stills. "Let me get this straight; they take offense with Bixlow for the magics that he wields and those who are drawn to him, they have an issue with Freed because he's LOVELY, and they can't get over the fact that I'm dual-gendered? Seriously? The question is not what is wrong with OUR guild...but what's wrong with THEM."

"Yeah, but at the moment they're on the Magic Council's GOOD side so we have to be careful about handling them."

"The..." That would explain it right there because there was no missing the fact that Fairy Tail was one of the Guilds they tended to come down on hardest. "I see...well, yeah that would make things complicated."

"That being the case, I'm taking Izzy back to the apartment with me," Laxus says in the direction of Gajeel and Levy, "and I don't want to hear it from you, scrap-metal. She'll be safest there. You might want to stay with Levy until we can get them to leave our people alone."

"I don't..."

"I agree with Laxus," Levy says immediately, "If they're going to target her like this then it's best she's protected and considering the sheer amount of enchantments that place has up thanks to Freed they'll have a hell of a time getting to her."

"That would be putting EVERYONE those idiots don't like in the same place. You'd never get any peace of mind."

"Having no peace of mind would be NOT knowing where those they are targeting ARE," Laxus counters, "I owe her and I'm not going to just stand by and wait for someone to attack her for stupid reasons. They're making enough of a mess as it is."

It just becomes a matter of ignoring Gajeel and Izzy finds herself in an apartment without much resistance. She carried her belongings with her by habit so it wasn't like she'd left anything at Levy's. "I'm...sorry?"

"For what? Those idiots have been making problems...granted it's not gotten most of the others involved because it's been focused on MY team but...It's not something you need to apologize for."

She is quiet a moment before asking, "Were they behind what happened to you?"

Watching his jaw go rigid has her heart sinking before he'd answer, "We'd never prove it...and it wasn't ME they were aiming at, it was Freed."


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: *see Prologue*

Author's note: Freed explains a little more about the situation and while Laxus goes to talk to the Master; he, Izzy, Bixlow, and Evergreen decide to try and relax by watching movies in the living room on the couch. CUTENESS ensues.  
*~*~*~*

Part Three

Finding herself in an unused room, Izzy sits on the edge of the bed mind replaying the events of the day. She couldn't get passed the sheer amount of rage she'd seen under the surface in Laxus at his ground out statement and her curiosity was piqued in a most annoying fashion but she wasn't about to ask with the tension being what it was.

A moment later, she'd watch Freed enter with a cup. "Don't mind Laxus," he murmurs, "It's just how he is when he gets worried."

"I take it he's the kind to not do well with his emotions?" she asks accepting the cup when offered, the scent of tea calming her nerves.

"Oh, not at all," Freed agrees with a wry smile, "So it tends to become a big issue when he gets concerned."

"How much does the master actually KNOW about the problem?"

"More than the Guild," he admits after a moment, "They'd be more alarmed if they knew but both he and Laxus don't want to panic them needlessly. However, this last job...has grounded Bixlow and I here thanks to what happened."

"I don't understand disliking something about someone SO much that they'd do this."

"It only takes one charismatic person to make trouble."

"They need to find better uses for their passions than attacking people."

"To be honest, we didn't think they'd come here like this or we'd have not let you leave last night with Levy."

"How did they know about me?"

"They're watching the Guild. We're not sure yet HOW that's happening but they know what's going on within the Hall."

"Someone's giving information they shouldn't."

Freed nods. "It's the only answer which isn't helping anything so the Master's trying to figure that out while trying to keep anyone from knowing the truth."

She sips the tea quietly as she considers this. "Still...they would have had to have known right off the bat about me...though I guess if they are in the Guild then when I was helping Laxus or during my wait for the Master they could have sent a message...It just...Why would anyone go to such lengths?"

"We're pretty sure it's because they're crazy," Freed answers.

"Well, yeah, I can definitely see that but still..." She shakes her head. "Maybe it's just that trying to rationalize what can't be is the problem. I'm gonna give myself a headache with this."

"Don't do that. They aren't worth it."

"It's still worrisome."

"I will agree with that but at the moment all that can be done is to try and keep things from escalating if we can."

She nods and focuses on the tea willing herself to calm. A moment later, Evergreen appears in the doorway. "Laxus went to the Guild Hall to talk to the Master. We're not to leave unless the building is on fire."

"Of course," Freed answers before looking at Izzy, "Come on. Right now relaxing would be in your best interest and sitting in the dark won't help. Join us in the living room and we'll find something to watch."

Deciding that he did have a point, she nods and slowly rises before following into the living room. It's not too long before she finds herself comfortable on the couch which surprisingly holds all four of them laughing at the comedy they'd all agreed on to lessen the tension.

She's not sure what movie they're on when her eyes start getting heavy. Reaching up to rub them, she really doesn't feel like moving from her position. A quick look shows Evergreen curled up asleep against Freed's side and the green-haired male's eyes blinking rapidly as well. A moment later she'd feel a blanket tucked around her and she'd look up at Bixlow. "Go to sleep, Izzy," he murmurs softly, "You're safe here." Snuggling into the blanket and consequently into the Seith mage's side, she decides that it suited her just fine to do so and she's soon asleep as well.

Laxus would come home to Freed, Evergreen, and Izzy asleep on the couch with Bixlow the only one awake. "Heh, decided to relax, huh?" he asks quietly as he pads over.

"Figured it might be best," Bixlow replies eying him, "What'd the Master say?"

"Keep her here where she's safe. Freed and I will have to go with him tomorrow as he's going to talk to the Council. You think you and Evergreen can keep an eye on her and YOU can keep out of trouble?"

"I know we can protect her...other than that," he shrugs, "Moot point."

"Bix," Laxus growls in warning.

"Look, I don't want to argue this with you, Laxus. She'll be looked after."

"You're far too hard on yourself, Bixlow."

"We're not discussing me," the Seith mage retorts curtly, "I mean it."

"Well, we won't discuss THAT issue then...but I'm curious as to the arm you have curled around Izzy. Can we talk about THAT?"

Bixlow looks quickly and Laxus is granted the sight of his face coloring instantly which has him covering his mouth snickering. "I...uhhhh..."

And with that, the blond has to disappear into his bedroom in order to keep from waking the others laughing. Bixlow swallows and slowly attempts to reclaim his arm only to have the dark haired mage make a really cute disgruntled sound before moving closer AND throwing her arm around him. He closes his eyes a moment before taking a slow deep breath before managing quietly, "I see THIS going six ways of awkward in the morning." And he prayed that Laxus didn't come back out because he'd NEVER hear the end of it.


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's note: I'm apparently very good at going from almost cute and embarrassing to heart-breaking in 2.5 and that's probably not something to brag about. Warnings for this chapter include angst, violence, and nudity. And a storm is coming...because Fairy Tail takes a VERY grim view on those who harm it's members...

Part Four

Waking up, it takes Izzy a few minutes to realize that she was nearly IN Bixlow's lap and is sure her face colors from sheer embarrassment. Slowly looking up, she finds the other asleep and finds herself taking a moment to just look at the other. There was no arguing he wasn't unique amongst the members of the guild because he certainly stood out what with the tattoo, his hair, and his red eyes but Izzy would never have chosen to utilize words like "creepy" in describing him.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head."

She starts slightly before looking at Laxus hoping that she wasn't blushing noticably. "G-good morning," she manages. The amused expression tells her how miserably she's failed.

He chuckles before walking closer and gently shaking the green-haired male's shoulder. It would be all it would take before the others eyes would flutter open. "I'd let you sleep but you need to get in the shower and get dressed. You and I are going with the old man to talk to the Council. Elfman will be here in a few hours to help keep an eye on Izzy and Bixlow."

Freed rubs his face before yawning and managing, "If he and Ever don't end up entertaining each other."

Laxus snorts. "Well, I'm pretty sure if he ends up here than either Mira or Lisanna will be tagging along considering Izzy is new."

"I'm surprised we haven't had half the Guild trekking here to make sure she's fine."

Izzy watches Laxus snort. "I told 'em that if they even TRIED I'd set the Thunder Palace up again while I was talking to the Old man."

"Laxus," Freed groans, "You shouldn't threaten that!"

"Well, it kept them from coming here didn't it? Besides, you guys needed to relax...Though..."

Izzy swallows as the trailing off and look in her direction has Freed gazing before seeing her nearly in Bixlow's lap. Izzy flushes as he chuckles softly. "Comfortable?"

"I...umm...cuddle," she admits after a moment, "I probably should have warned him of that." This of course has them both snickering which wakes up Evergreen who rubs her eyes under her glasses before obviously make sure they were on correctly and opening them.

"Wh-what is so funny?" she asks. Both snickering mages point her at the other end of the couch and Izzy really wishes that she could move but at some point, when she'd shifted closer, Bixlow's arm had curled around her tightly and while not something she minded, it put them in quite the entertaining position. Evergreen blinks before her lips would curve up at the edges. "Now...this is something."

"This is embarrassing," Izzy mumbles before resting her head back against the others shoulder, "and he's a heavy sleeper isn't he?"

"There could be a war going on and he'd sleep through it."

Izzy nods and yawns finding that embarrassed or not, she was far too comfortable to want to move. It might have just been the passed weeks of moving around catching up to her mixed with the safety she felt but it's not long before she's asleep again.

Slowly, Evergreen and Freed get off the couch and between the three of them, shift both mages into more comfortable positions which ends up with Izzy tucked against the back of the couch with her head on the others shoulder. "Take care of them," Laxus tells Evergreen at the door, "I know that Freed's magics will keep any unsavory people out of the apartment but that's only half the problem at this point."

"They'll be fine," Ever tells him before adding on, "You be careful and look after Freed."

"I always do don't I?" he answers, "We'll be back soon and hopefully with the allowance of kicking their asses."

"Has the Master figured out HOW they know what they do?"

"We're going to discuss that on the way as he's pretty sure he knows who it is."

She nods. "The sooner this mess is cleared up the sooner Bixlow will get back to normal. He's been way too somber these passed few weeks. Freed as well. And Izzy's had enough go wrong, I think, to have to deal with these sorts of morons."

"Agreed. Just let those two sleep. It'll be good for them both."

"Until they wake up," Evergreen says with a chuckle, "That should be highly entertaining to watch."

He'd been sure he'd been SITTING when he'd fallen asleep and considering that now he and Izzy had the full length of the couch the others were to blame. Staring at the smaller figure curled up against him, he can't resist the temptation to gently brush her hair out of her face. "Cute isn't she?" Mirajane's voice makes him still as he feels his face heat up.

"I...Th-that's not..."

The white-blond giggles softly. "Uh huh, I"m sure that's not what you were thinking."

He refrains from answering mostly because he watches Izzy shift before her gray eyes would flutter open. It would be a second before she'd snap awake and her face would color. "I...H-how..."

"I'm pretty sure the others decided to be helpful," he mutters dryly.

She covers her face with her hands. "For the love of...I'm so sorry..."

Honestly, he wasn't but he wasn't about to tell the flustered woman that. He slowly sits up. "Don't worry so much about it," he murmurs, "I promise I'm not offended."

Izzy slowly uncovers her face and then notices Mirajane and her embarrassment deepens. "I...U-uhh...G—good morning?"

"Morning," Mira replies as if this was not at all unusual, "Evergreen and Elfman are out getting breakfast with Lisanna and will be back in a bit."

"Should be a fun introduction," Bixlow responds before stilling and asking, "Were they already IN the apartment?" Mira's smile makes him groan. "Great...just great..."

Izzy is a little confused but she focuses on waking up fully. She tugs the blankets around her as she moves next to Bixlow unwilling to rescind their warmth just yet. Honestly, this was quite embarrassing though it was also something she hadn't been allowed so it made it strangely nice in a way to be allowed closeness to someone else without them freaking out.

Before she can think too much on things, the door opens and Evergreen steps in followed by Elfman and Lisanna. "Ah, you two finaly woke up," Evergreen says with a grin.

"Ever," Bixlow says disapprovingly, "Was there a REASON for that?!"

"You'd have to ask Laxus when he gets back," she replies, "though I'm pretty sure it had to do with comfortable positioning of body parts that wouldn't have liked locked in your positions for long."

Bixlow glowers at her and she sighs and rolls her eyes. "You're taking this too personally. Get some food and coffee in you and TRY to be less like our blond Dragon Slayer. Honestly. I don't like it when you're moody like this."

"Ever..."

"Bix, please?" she asks making Izzy wonder just how much the issues were causing problems amongst them. A moment later, she watches him merely rise before disappearing down the hall where the sound of a door slamming would follow. Izzy watches a look of distress appear and feels her heart clench.

"Things are bad, I take it?" she asks quietly.

"He's...always been the one who causes trouble; the eternal goof-ball," Evergreen says softly, "He normally takes things in stride better than this."

"He's having a lot of issues with them apparently," Mira replies softly, "Just give him some time and space to work through them. He'll be alright."

Izzy can tell that Evergreen doesn't really believe that and knows it's because she was really worried about the other. Problem was, Izzy had the feeling that she NEEDED to worry about Bixlow.

Morning becomes afternoon and Lisanna and Mira return to the Hall and Elfman and Evergreen leave for a quick stop promising to be back and asking her to remain in the apartment. Izzy takes the time to shower and change into pants and her new shirt before heading back into the living room. She is debating on what to do when she's no longer alone. "Izzy!" Her head snaps up and she finds that same totem nearly tumbling to the floor, "Izzy...you have to help him..."

"What happened?" she asks as she catches him.

"L-left...the apartment...N-not...safe..."

"He LEFT?1" That wasn't good.

"N-north of here and running low on magic...PLEASE help him..."

That was all Izzy needed to hear and she'd be out of that apartment promise or no promise. Holding the totem close, she could sense the connection weakening. It was hard to hear the directions but she finally finds what she is looking for in time to watch Bixlow hit the ground again violently and it didn't look like he was going to be able to get up. "You shouldn't have wandered away from there. That girly friend of yours made that place nearly impenetrable. Guess you got a little claustrophobic though..."

"Get away from him," she commands stepping into view, "RIGHT now!"

"Oh now isn't this something; their newest addition to the freak-show shows up."

"I-Izzy...g-get out of here..."

"And leave you to them? That's not happening." Her gray eyes narrow, "I'll only tell you ONE more time to get away from my guild mate before I make you regret this."

She barely has time to throw the shield around herself before a rain of daggers falls. Well, one of them was definitely NOT playing around here. "B-be careful..." would come the warning before the totem would vanish from sight as the others magic bottoms out. It forces her to move to him extending the shield as she kneels down. He was a damn mess and that just makes her angry that anyone could think to do this. A moment later, she feels a heaviness fill the area and the shield would shatter.

"Let's see how well you do without your magics," a masculine voice sneers.

There was no way to win in that case not that she thought she'd manage a full-out battle. She wasn't equipped for that and her magics had been learned with little steady practice so what she knew could be considered limited and mostly done on emotions alone. She could NOT see this ending well at all. For either of them.

Something had brought her here though it wasn't like she liked the reminder of the place. Why she'd wanted to wander to where she'd felt her weakest and most afraid was beyond her but the pull was unyielding. Levy moves with purpose a stack of books in her arms that she'd gotten to add to her collection. All of which would hit the ground as a choked sound would escape her when she'd come into view of that tree; that place she'd been hung with Droy and Jet now held two MORE Fairy Tail mages. "B-Bixlow...I-Izzy...Oh god..." Horror fills her at the sheer amount of violence done to both mages and at the fact that not only had they worked them over, they'd bound them to the tree nude. She swallows thickly far too angry and afraid for them to be embarrassed. She sets off a flare needing aid to get them down and hoping that this wouldn't bring on-lookers because it wasn't what either of them needed. "You guys," she whispers, "What...were you doing out of the apartment?"

It's not long before she's joined. "Levy, what..." Gajeel's voice trails off as anger fills his eyes, "You can't be SERIOUS!"

"W-we need to get them down...and covered...and to the hospital," she chokes out.

Gajeel grits his teeth at the sight. "Go and get some blankets, Shrimp. I'll get 'em down," he says tersely inwardly wondering WHO to yell at for them being out from where was safe with what was going on. He works on getting the bindings off before a sharp pain has him withdrawing a moment before his lips curve into a snarl. The fuckers had laced the chains with barbed wire. Honestly, the sheer amount of evil some possessed was staggering. He works Izzy free first sliding his own shirt off to shield her from view as she was smaller and it hid more before working on Bixlow. Honestly, Laxus was going to flip his shit when he got back and he'd take GREAT pleasure in telling the blond JUST what had been done to one of his teammate's. It was bound to just set him off spectacularly.

He's finally unbound him by the time that Levy comes back and he watches her eyes widen as more horror appears noticing the barbed wire. "Just bring me a blanket for Bixlow," he tells her, "Now is NOT the time to pay attention to that. We need to get 'em looked after."

Slowly, Levy does so and Gajeel hates the tears she valiantly blinks away as she hands it to him. He wraps it around the spiky-haired male and pulls him to him. "Deep breath, Shrimp. They'll be alright."

L:evy would respond but footsteps racing in their direction have them both turning before not only Elfman and Evergreen would appear but so would Lisanna and Mirajane. "We have a problem now," Gajeel says as they stare in horror, "We have...a SERIOUS problem now."

"Th-they..." Evergreen chokes out.

"THEY just made war with us," Gajeel says coldly, "Because permission or NOT, I'm going to teach those fuckers NOT to mess with our Guild. Bixlow and Izzy did NOTHING to them."

"Let's get them to safety," Mira says regaining herself, her voice thick with emotion, "Then I'm going to contact the Master. He needs to know...needs to be told about this."

There was no doubt amongst the group there that one way or another there WOULD be hell to pay for this.


	6. Part Five

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: This chapter...probably tears at heartstrings, I won't lie. I'm apparently very GOOD at that. Lots of angst. LOTS of angst. And feels. Those, too. You've been warned. Guilt falls hard for a certain Seith Mage and Fairy Tail repays the debts owed their family. The question just remains as to whether or not this whole situation will end favorably...

Part Five

Every part of him ached and moving just brought it's own twisting agony. However, it was nothing NOTHING to the twisting guilt that ate at him as he stares at the second bed in that room and the small figure it held. Swallowing thickly, he forces his battered form now modestly covered and limps to the bedside before sinking to his knees. Izzy was a right damn mess because of him because HE couldn't remain where he was TOLD. Bitter, angry tears form as he watches the slow rise and fall of her chest. "Forgive me for getting you into this, Izzy-baby," he whispers thickly, "You certainly have been through enough not to need this." He was pretty sure that he didn't deserve her forgiveness at this point...and he didn't want it either. He SHOULD have stayed put like he was told but he was just too angry and bitter and not thinking straight. And Izzy had been the one to come and try to rescue him from his own stupidity; Izzy who'd been through enough crap not to deserve the kind of violence that group displayed. And she'd refused the one chance she'd had to run because she fit in with their guild; because she refused to leave someone to face pain on their own. The tears spill and he calls himself EVERYTHING he could think of for being the cause of her getting hurt like this.

There would be an almost alien pressure on her face as consciousness is finally reclaimed and it takes Izzy's foggy mind a minute to realize what it was before her eyes would slowly come into focus. There are quite a bit of aches and pains running through her but considering the whole situation, she was pretty sure that she could be glad she was breathing. Her gaze finally falls on the bedside and she stills at the sight of Bixlow kneeling on the floor with his head on his arms on the bed either asleep or unconscious. Slowly, she reaches a heavily bandaged hand out and gently brushes his face, the damp skin making her swallow. He should NOT be in that position bandaged nearly as badly as she was. The touch, however, is enough to get his attention and red eyes slowly open before gazing up at her. Immediately shame would be prevalent. "Izzy...I..."

"D-don't," she manages in a hoarse tone, "Please...don't..." She didn't want to hear it not from him. She'd gone after him of her own free will and had no intention of letting him blame himself. "Y-you...sh-should be in bed."

He shakes his head. "I'll be fine," comes the quiet response, "You...shouldn't have left the apartment."

"N-no one else was there." And she certainly wasn't waiting for them to get back. That probably would have assured Bixlow's death. Her hand finds his and she weakly curls her aching fingers around his. "D-don't...feel bad. I...w-wanted to protect you."

But the problem was that he felt damn awful about the whole damn thing. And that was something he was going to have to deal with on his own. However, it's obvious that neither are up to where they should be and she ends up fading back off still with her fingers curled around his and him on the floor by the bed.

"Why didn't you tell them over the viewing Lacryma?" Levy asks staring at Gajeel as they wait at the station for the train's arrival. The previous night's call having been more Gajeel just telling them they needed to come back then giving a true explanation of the situation.

"Because there are some things you don't need to tell 'em when they're dealing with the Council."

"But if they'd told the Council that..."

"It wouldn't have mattered and you know it, Shrimp," Gajeel interrupts, "If it was going to work, they'd have let us squash them flat when they first started giving Freed and Bixlow trouble. No, this declaration of war is going to be done like it was with Phantom Lord I'm afraid."

Levy is quiet a moment before stating, "They deserve it. They had no right to do that to EITHER of them. And to strip them naked...No, I want them to pay for that. They humiliated them, hurt them for NOTHING."

"Oh, I agree...though the irony isn't lost to me on where they stuck them."

Instantly, he'd find her hand gripping his. "You're NOT that person, Gajeel. You're NOT. You paid for that."

Leave it to Levy to know what to say. He squeezes her hand back holding it still when they're approached. "You sounded concerned when we last talked," Makarov says looking at him, "Is something wrong?"

"We had an incident," Gajeel answers tersely, "Bixlow and Izzy are at the Magnolia City Hospital."

"Wh-what?!" Laxus demands, "WHY?!"

"Bixlow apparently got irritated enough to leave the apartment as far as we can figure," Gajeel answers, "and he got attacked badly enough one of his souls went back and only Izzy was there as Elfman and Evergreen had left for a few minutes. She immediately went to assist. End result was both of them naked and chained to a tree...You know which one. The same chains would be laced with barbed wire. And they were a fuckin' mess."

He watches rage appear. "Those..." Laxus snarls, "They've...crossed the line. There is NO way we can just let them..."

"We're not," Makarov says voice tight with anger, "We're NOT letting this insult to our own stand. First we'll go and see both of them. While we're there, Gajeel, go to the Guild Hall and tell Warren to call EVERYONE in the city there."

"Will do," he answers eyes glinting with a dark sort of pleasure. "No one does this to our family and gets away with it. NO ONE."

The sight of Bixlow at Izzy's bedside doesn't really do much for the already heightened anger felt. Laxus growls low in his throat as he stalks in that direction. The idiot should NOT be out of bed in such a state though up-close it just makes him even MORE irate. "Laxus, wait a moment," Freed says softly forcing down the spark of rage that filled him as he moves and shifts the bed closer to Izzy. Laxus gingerly lifts up the Seith mage and puts him back where he should be.

"I...I am going to take GREAT pleasure in making their lives unpleasant," he says coldly, "GREAT PLEASURE." His gaze falls on the newest addition to the guild and once Bixlow is situated, he steps to the bed glancing down. She was petite, smaller than Bixlow and definitely had not asked to be tortured because of who she was. "She's one of MINE," he says venomously, "And you know what happens at this point."

"Oh, I am sure I do," his grandfather says quietly, with an undercurrent of rage, "but they've earned it for this. Fairy Tail is going to teach them NOT to hurt the members of our family in such a way. We are NOT tolerant and NOT forgiving of that."

The guild is definitely tense as the Master arrives with Laxus and Freed both of whom have closed expressions that mean nothing good to those who know them. "I take it the Council wasn't helpful," Mira says softly.

"Oh, decidedly not," Makarov answers, "but our hand's been forced I'm afraid. They put Izzy and Bixlow in the hospital, they endangered Laxus' life targeting Freed...so now it's OUR move. And I'm no longer willing to do this peaceably."

"Good," Natsu says immediately as his magics flare, "Because we're not willing, either. Those guys have crossed a line and we're not going to let it stand to do this to members of our Guild. Not now, not ever. They messed with the entirely WRONG set of mages."

It comes as little surprise that there would be no disagreement. There were just some things that weren't fought about and taking care of their own topped that list like nothing else. Problems, spats, disagreements didn't matter in the face of making sure justice was done and paid in full.

"...complete chaos and destruction at the Guild Hall makes one wonder just what happened to upset Fairy Tail to this extent..."

The news is what wakes both Izzy and Bixlow who stare at the screen before realizing just what they were seeing. "Th-that..."

"Was those idiots' Guild Hall," Bixlow answers grimacing at the sheer destruction shown, "and THAT'S what Guild Halls look like AFTER Fairy Tail comes calling for pain dished out to its members."

"I really hope they don't get in trouble for this," she whispers.

"The Master isn't concerned about that...and they know to wait until tempers have cooled. Our Guild is NOT one to confront when emotions run high...especially not with three temperamental male dragon slayers. ONE in particular who has a VERY sadistic idea of how to handle idiots."

"You mean Laxus."

Bixlow chuckles darkly. "I mean Laxus."

The edition is nearly over when the door opens. "Oh, you're awake this time. Good."

Bixlow swallows. "H-hello guys."

Laxus cracks his neck and THEN his knuckles making the spiky-haired male even MORE uncomfortable. "So," he drawls, "I see you've seen the state of where we left that scrapheap of a guild. I'm pretty sure most are going to think twice about being this stupid in the future."

"Maybe," he answers gazing at him warily.

"Mmm...well, we'll just have to handle THEM when they decide to be that stupid. However, that leaves one little bit of unfinished business. See, I could have SWORN I told you to STAY in the apartment, Bix."

"You did."

"Uh huh, yeah see then I have a very VERY hard time understanding why the FUCK you did EXACTLY the opposite!"

Bixlow looks away. "There isn't an excuse for it. It was beyond an idiotic act."

"Got that hint did you? I mean seriously?"

He flinches. "I didn't mean to get Izzy dragged into this..."

"As opposed to anyone else in the apartment?!"

"I told them NOT to go and get anyone!" Bixlow fires back, "I told them...to...just..."

Izzy stills as she stares at him wondering if he was insinuating what she THOUGHT he was insinuating because if he was, she was getting out of that bed and striking him in the face. "BIX! !" Freed explodes, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT? !" The irate tone clearly tells her that she was right. And she does; she gets out of that bed startling them as she moves the few inches between them and grabs the front of Bixlow's shirt before yanking him down and smacking him across the face hard enough for it to echo in the room.

"You are NOT allowed to sell yourself so cheaply!" she tells him eyes filling with tears as he stares at her in shock, "Do you HEAR me?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TREAT YOUR LIFE LIKE IT'S WORTHLESS!"

Immediately, Laxus gently wraps an arm around her. "Easy, Izz," he murmurs, "Don't get too worked up."

"How can I NOT?! He shouldn't feel BAD enough about himself that he'd rather just let some lowlife SCUM kill him!"

The blond pulls her back against him. "You're right...but you can't have this much of an emotional reaction right now. You need to rest and heal."

Holding his stinging cheek and looking away, Bixlow wasn't sure if he was angry with her for caring at all or himself for not caring ENOUGH. "You should have run when I told you to. I KNEW they had neutralizing magics. I KNEW how it would end for anyone getting involved."

"And abandon a new friend? Who do you take me for?" she demands feeling the tears fall, "I don't GET much of a chance to bond with people because I wasn't granted the chance yet to meet the members of Fairy Tail. So NO, I was not NOT running and leaving you there. You should have KNOWN better than to even suggest it!"

The choked tone told him that she was crying even without him looking at her and that just made him hurt WORSE. His fingers clench the sheets. "You should NOT be STUPID with your OWN life! Not when it comes to ME! I'm not worth that!"

"You are...to me."


	7. Part Six

Disclaimer: *see Prologue*

Author's Note: Mmmm...things get better and then worse considering the situation at hand. Izzy is finally allowed out of the hospital and hoping that things will settle...only to discover that in such situations like this the Magic Council likes to come calling...and it never ends well.

Part Six

There was something innately unnerving about being alone in a hospital room by oneself, Izzy decides once Bixlow is allowed to leave. Not that he'd been much for talking to her since her outburst but at least it had been another presence. While used to being by herself, she didn't particularly like it. A soft sigh escapes her as that restless need for being discharged makes her antsy.

"Someone's impatient," a voice murmurs from the door making her look in that direction not realizing she had company.

"I want out of here," she mutters before half-whining, "I'm nearly HEALED can't I GO?"

Laxus snorts. "Baby," he teases, "but the old man wants to make sure that you're FULLY healed so nope. You've got three more days."

"Ugh," she whines flopping dramatically, "I'm going to DIE of boredom!"

"Wow, you and Freed are frighteningly similar when you get laid up in bed," he comments chuckling.

"I don't like having nothing to do."

"He's the same way...so he figured I should bring you THIS," he says approaching and holding out a book towards her, "Said it would give you something to do while you had to endure this HORRIFIC torture that the two of you apparently agree it is."

She would reach out and take the book finding that it was a large encyclopedia of herbs, poisons, and their properties. Her eyes light up. "I...Thank you!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, we're all wanting you better. And once you are there is something that I particularly want to discuss with you."

She looks from the book to him, an eyebrow arching. "Oh?"

He nods. "Mmhmm, something along the lines of a permanency in the apartment...and a place on the team if you want it."

Izzy stills at that. "You want me...to join you guys?"

"Yes, but you think on that, okay? No pressure. If not we'll be more than happy to let you stay as long as you need to to find something of your own. And we'll take you out on jobs until you get what you need to do so."

The sheer willingness of aid has her swallowing and quickly rubbing her eyes. "I...I will definitely consider the offer seriously, Laxus, thank you," she finally manages.

He reaches out and tucks a few errant strands behind her ears. "You do that. And don't worry too much about Bixlow. He's just feeling guilty about things...and he's not quite used to someone reacting like you did. Those idiots opened a lot of wounds of his that were still healing slowly so he's having a bit of a hard time. He'll bounce back. It'll just take time and a lot of patience."

"I shouldn't have lashed out like that but..."

"Oh, don't apologize for that. He earned it. And trust me that his souls are QUITE unhappy with him right now so I just kind of let things go."

"They love him...so of course they'd be frustrated with that mindset," she answers softly, "He shouldn't feel that way about himself...and whoever did make him feel that way...I hope there is a special place in hell for them."

"You, me, and the rest of the team definitely agree with that. He's just been through a lot of crap because as you've noticed; people can be quite cruel to others who are "unusual" and you don't get much more unique than Bix."

"He has gorgeous eyes," she says immediately before flushing, "Uhhh...umm...you're absolutely right." The snickering she hears makes her cover her face. "That came out badly."

"That was cute, Izzy, really."

She's pretty sure she's still flushing long after the blond's left. Honestly, what was wrong with her these days? 'Get yourself together,' she thinks focusing on the book before her. However, her mind goes back to Laxus' commentary and she finds herself smiling. Now there was a thought; to join his team. She couldn't argue liking them as a whole, ignoring the part of her that points out she was REALLY warming up to Bixlow.

Surprisingly, the book grants her something to focus on and the three days pass before she knows it. Of course, she's told emphatically to be more careful and to WAIT a few months before getting such critical injuries that they would have to see her again. Thanking them for their aid, she heads for the Guild Hall wanting to see the others.

"Izzy!" Levy calls immediately coming to her and hugging her close.

"Hey, Levy," she murmurs hugging her tightly back.

"Good to see you on your feet again."

"I'm glad to be OUT of there," she responds, "Ugh, I don't know what it is about the atmosphere and the color scheme but man you get healed FAST to keep from having to stay there long."

Levy chuckles as she releases and steps back.. "I do think that's half of the point right there. No one wants to deal with their idea of interior decorating.. Freed certainly doesn't EITHER. God, the LAST time that one got injured Laxus had to threaten to bind him to the bed to keep him there."

Izzy giggles. "Laxus might have mentioned that we both just don't like being in hospital beds."

"No, no he doesn't," comes Gajeel's voice, "The master got so irate with him that he nearly went titan in the middle of the hall because Freed flat-out tried to go back to the apartment."

Izzy covers her face. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, and Sparky was on a job so immediately, Mira gets the viewing Lacryma on and is like 'Laxus, Freed won't stay in the hospital and your grandfather is about to go ballistic. TALK to him!' Oh god it was hilarious."

Izzy shakes her head. "I can only imagine Laxus' expression."

"Oh, he was peeved. He immediately is like, 'Freed Justine! I swear to WHOEVER if you do NOT do as you are told I am going to come back there and tie you to the goddamn bed myself!' I swear the entire guild was trying not to laugh at this point because Laxus yelling at Freed is really hilarious because he just gets this look of exasperation that just kills the rest of us."

"What happened...even though I know it's none of my business."

"I had three missions prior to that one," comes Freed's response, "So I was already at a third of my magics and the request was entirely more vague than it should have been. I barely managed to handle it and returned banged up badly enough that I barely made it to the Guild Hall on my own two feet. I will...admit that I'm...a difficult patient."

"No, Freed, difficult is whining about the comfort of the bed or the way the food tastes. YOU are a menace," Laxus replies, "and I DID have to tie him to the bed."

"W-wait...What?!" Gajeel asks.

Laxus smirks. "He didn't tell you? Oh, he behaved for a few more days but then he was at it again and by this time I'd come back. And they contacted ME telling me that he was getting belligerent. So I showed up and tied him to the bed like I threatened him."

Izzy watches Freed's face color like his shirt. "You didn't need to TELL them that!" he grouses. She couldn't help but enjoy watching the group dynamic between them because it was clear they cared deeply for each other.

"Well, you shouldn't have tested my promise," Laxus responds, "I don't say things I don't mean, Freed."

"You need to leave your kinks in the bedroom," Freed mutters before realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to do so as the blond looks at him.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing!" he says immediately, "I didn't say a THING!"

Levy shakes her head. "Those guys...always something with them. They're chaos personified as a group."

Izzy finds herself smiling. "Well, it is obvious that they work well together...and they care for one another."

"When they're not trying to kill each other."

"Isn't that normally how it goes?"

Levy is quiet a moment before chuckling and murmuring, "You do have a point."

As much as she tries not to, her gaze moves around the hall even though she was sure HE wasn't there and internally chastising herself for wanting him to be. He was more than likely still nursing a bruised pride. The disappointment bothers her but she tries to just ignore that. A moment later, she hears, "IZZY!" Instinctively, she catches the totem gently.

"Hi there," she says drawing it close smiling fondly, "How is he?"

"Sulking on the second floor," comes the response, "He's just...angry more with himself than anyone else."

Her gray eyes would glance up in that direction. "He shouldn't...be so hard on himself. People can just be really hurtful for no reason."

"He doesn't feel up to realizing that right now."

"I can understand that. Hopefully the others can get him through it." She worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "I just...He shouldn't ever think that his life is worth that little."

"It's a culmination of a lot of things. He's had a pretty rough time for a while now. He just doesn't like people seeing that. He's tried to ignore it but you know how avoiding issues goes."

"Yeah, they come back to bite you. Hard."

"Exactly."

As she watches she sees slow movement until he's standing at the railing looking down at her. She smiles up at him regardless of the closed expression he was hiding behind. It was harder when he averts his gaze immediately glancing across the room and she tells herself that people in pain just needed time and the reassurances that they were still loved regardless. "See? He's not normally that cold to people."

"It's alright," she murmurs reassuringly, "He's just hurt and angry like you said. Given time, I'm sure he'll bounce back."

"That's what the others hope, too."

She watches him studiously look in every direction BUT hers and walks back to the bar figuring that he was still a little raw from her words and action. Mira smiles. "He's just as stubborn as any of them," she murmurs, "and I'm pretty sure he's really surprised that you slapped him."

"I probably shouldn't have done it," she answers, "but that...there was no reason for it."

"Oh, Laxus thought it was brilliant," Mira chuckles, "Though it would have been better for you NOT to do it while injured like that."

"Yeah, probably wasn't a great idea that."

And her luck would be bad enough that the door would open and there would be rune soldiers. Lahar and Doranbolt step into the guild hall. "Is Master Makarov in?" Lahar asks walking up.

"He had to go and take care of something nearby and should be back in about an hour or so," Mira replies.

The male sighs. "I don't want to do this while he's NOT here but..."

"Please don't tell me you're arresting anyone in our Guild!"

"I have orders to bring two of them in."

"Who?"

"Bixlow and Isabella."

And the tension would rise alarmingly in that hall. "No," Mira says immediately, "No, you are not. You will wait until our Master gets back."

Lahar sighs. "I really do not want to make a scene..."

"Then you'll sit down and have something to drink," Mira replies with an edge of steel in her voice, "and it's nothing personal captain because I know you're just doing your job but I am doing mine as well."

Sighing, the male merely nods and the group sits though Izzy can't stop the sudden trembling her body was doing. What the hell had she and Bixlow done NOW? There hadn't been enough to go wrong? "Calm down," comes the soft tone, "The Master will straighten this out."

Izzy struggles to trust in that and tries to calm by the time the Guild doors open and Makarov Dreyar steps in. "Captain Lahar?"

"Mirjane Strauss was not about to concede allowance of us to complete a task without your presence, Master Makarov."

"What is going on?"

"The Council has ordered that Isabella and Bixlow be brought before them."

And just like that, the warmth from him would go cold. "By what charges do they dare demand that of two of MINE?!"

"They did not explain but that they were to be brought in and that resistance was to be be dealt with using force if necessary."

"If they won't formally announce the charges, I'm under NO obligation to just let you TAKE anyone from my Guild. They had to have known that."

Lahar looks even more uncomfortable. "Their response for that would be that the Guild of Fairy Tail would be held accountable for an act of war, disbanded, and you imprisoned for the rest of your life."

And that would be the only thing that needed to be said as in sync is heard, "That won't be necessary."

Izzy slowly approaches as Bixlow does from the other side of the Guild where he'd come down the stairs. "You can't do this to them," Mira says quietly, "If they are being charged in what happened that's beyond cruel and petty. They were ATTACKED!"

"Orders are orders. We'll try and sort this out as much as we can," Lahar says as both mages are cuffed. Izzy flinches at the expression on one of their faces and withdraws. A moment later, Levy would appear at her side and she'd feel the material slide around before being zipped up.

"Hang in here, we're behind you two," she says softly before stepping back. Izzy struggles for a smile but all she feels is dread filling her. Why things had to spiral this far was beyond her but the thought of them going anywhere near the other members of Fairy Tail and imprisoning the Master was worse.

The ride is unpleasant, the wooden benches uncomfortable and the roads taken rocky. Being jarred in such a way was NOT at all pleasant but Izzy keeps her opinions to herself willing the panic in her to lessen. She's just not sure that it will.

Seated across from her, Bixlow is pretty sure that the Magic Council was quickly putting nails in their coffins at this point. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he tries, too, to ignore the violent jerking going on. It just angered him that after all this mess that it would fall on THEM. They'd been attacked and humiliated and now they got to deal with THIS on top of everything. He opens one eye watching Izzy in front of him. She was pale, shaking, and terrified which by all accounts she probably had every right TO be. And that just made it worse considering HE'D gotten her into this mess in the first place.

By the time they arrive, both Fairy Tail mages are aching and highly emotionally stressed at this whole thing. Lahar and Doranbolt walk them into the chambers and Izzy is pretty sure she's going to either pass out or throw up from nerves alone. "Isabelle and Bixlow of Fairy Tail, you've been brought here to answer charges of inciting a war with a nearby Guild and an additional charge of public nudity."

Both go VERY at that and Izzy feels white-hot anger flood her. They were being charged with...She swallows the angry, bitter response that wants to escape because antagonism would not help. "With all due respect, Council Members," Bixlow manages after a moment of trying to get his acidic commentary down himself, "There's been a bit of a misunderstanding on those issues."

"So you deny the allegations?"

"To deny the allegations would be half a lie," Bixlow answers, "Suffice to say; they attacked US unprovoked sending us both to the hospital in Magnolia City which will have records of such a thing. We ended up being chained to a tree in the town which can be verified by several members of our own Guild. We were not inciting them and we were not parading around nude."

Izzy had to give credit to Bixlow for managing a calm tone, and being reasonable with them because she wanted to be less than courteous at the moment.

"Your Guild destroyed a building in another city causing injuries to several mages and alarming citizens...Perhaps considering the circumstances you might be more agreeable to the aforementioned charges."

They were scape-goating them, Izzy realizes. Her and Bixlow had been chosen to have to deal with this...or their Guild would. Their gazes lock as they both come to the same bitter conclusion. She swallows before managing, "What penalty comes with the aforementioned charges?"

"You will both be assigned community services to be spent in both towns for two weeks apiece."

A whole month's worth of working in two towns; one of which held a guild that disliked them both. "And if we retain our innocence?"

"I'm sure Captain Lahar told you what would happen in that case."

She looks back at Bixlow and sees that rage and helplessness that came from being backed into a corner in such a way. She stares down at the blue mark on her wrist, the symbol that was coming to mean EVERYTHING to her. "I, Isabella of Fairy Tail, plead guilty to the two charges placed against me," she finally says staring at them.

From beside her, she hears, "I, Bixlow also of Fairy Tail, plead guilty two the two charges placed against me."

Honestly, in that moment, leveling the building was sounding like a PERFECT idea.


	8. Part Seven

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: Well, the guild is NOT thrilled about what's being forced on either Bixlow and Izzy. Two weeks spent cleaning up Magnolia City is bad enough. When the Council changes the demands made things get more complicated instead of less, and Izzy comes to a decision all her own. As always, comments are well received!

Part Seven

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Izzy rubs her face wondering just how many more angry demands for a repetition were going to be repeated before they calmed. "Look, the situation...is handled as best it could be considering the alternatives," she says quietly, "I don't LIKE what they're making us do and I certainly don't LIKE accepting a plea of guilty for the most asinine charges ever laid on someone but...They WEREN'T giving us a choice. We either took the fall or they were going to disband the guild and imprison the Master."

"Those fucking..." Laxus grits his teeth, "Do they have ANY idea of what is going to happen making you and Bixlow work in that city?!"

"I'm sure they realize," she answers, "but they're holding all the cards, Laxus."

His fist hits the table. "They're going to get you both BACK in the hospital for this stunt."

"Not this time," she answers, "I will handle them this time in a more conducive way. Offensive magics are not allowed of either Bixlow or myself while we work...however, my magics AREN'T offensive...and now that I know they can use neutralizing magics, I can account for that as well. We'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"And how long is this to go on for?"

"We get to work two weeks here in Magnolia city and then two weeks there. It's allowed only five hours a day."

"Doing what?"

Izzy sighs. "Trash cleanup."

Laxus looks at his grandfather. "Can we level them?"

"No, Laxus."

"This is..."

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part of all of this," Bixlow says sarcastically, "On top of all the wonderful restrictions that include you all not hovering around because we'll have MORE time added on; Izzy isn't allowed to wear a skirt."

Izzy sighs at the choked sound of outrage. "You cannot EXPECT either of you to get anything done in THAT city with her unable to try and limit the hostility!" Evergreen argues.

Izzy puts her hand up. "It will be FINE," she says immediately, "We don't have a choice so getting angry and bitter doesn't help now does it? We'll get this done and over with and it'll be called even. That's what I'm focusing on at this point."

"I'm with Laxus on this one," Gajeel says sourly, "I seriously think we should level THEIR building."

Izzy sighs and rubs her face. "Honestly, you're going to make this messier than it needs to be at this point. There are just some times that you have to take the lesser of two evils and as much as it's embarrassing, as much as it is humiliating deal with it because the alternative is worse. Just let us handle this." She could only hope that they COULD handle it.

Cleaning up Magnolia City is hardly a difficult part; tedious yes but not difficult. Izzy hums under her breath as she works her long hair braided just to keep it mostly out of her way. The most annoying thing was the bracelet worn imbedded with lacryma used to keep tabs on her location. Bixlow had the same though they weren't allowed in the same part of town...at least as far as Magnolia City was concerned. She still had erected a shield and protective charm that would activate only when someone attempted neutralizing magics not wanting to tempt fate or test those idiot's in trying to attempt another attack.

Five hours is a long time to end up picking up garbage and generally just being bored out of her mind. She's glad when she can check in and then head for the Guild Hall. "You look like you had a wonderfully fulfilling day," Mira comments.

She grimaces. "There are a few cleaner streets now," comes her reply, "I just feel like garbage myself now."

A moment later, Bixlow walks in looking highly intolerant of things and immediately heads for the second floor. "Bixlow, come here and get something to drink," Mira calls to him. Of course he just keeps walking.

"I'll take it to him if I can," Izzy says softly, "No sense in letting him dehydrate himself in all of this."

Nodding, the white blond gets a glass and some food and puts it on a tray. Slowly, Izzy picks it up and heads for the stairs pretty sure the other wasn't exactly wanting company but she wasn't going to just let him stew and make himself sick in the process. She slowly makes her way to the other who was leaning in the darkest corner. "You shouldn't ignore Mira, you know," she says softly as she puts the tray down, "She''s just looking after you." She watches him just stare holes through her and sighs softly, "Bixlow, I don't know what they've managed to say to you about things that has you this utterly irate but...I wish you'd keep in mind that people like that aren't worthy of your time and energy and that your life would be richer if you focused more on those who love and respect you."

"Let me ask you something...out of curiosity; how many nights did you spend wondering if it would really matter if you WEREN'T there come morning?"

She stills a moment before responding, "TOO many...but then I came to realize that listening to the ideals of others didn't suit how I felt inside...and as hard as it's been...as painful as it's been at least I could look at myself at the end of the day knowing that I didn't sacrifice my own heart and morals. It HAD to count for something. However, I can tell you right now; that it would matter to at least, AT LEAST eight if you were to not be here...nine if you count the one who has only known you a short time...and isn't that something to consider? I can see that people have been cruel and they CAN be cruel...but that doesn't make them RIGHT. Our magics, who we are, is not for THEM to judge."

"I couldn't do it...not without them. I wouldn't be here if it was for them."

"Then don't repay their love and care by being careless with your own life. THEY think highly of you...and according to MOST of the guild that says something in Laxus' case. You gotta be something special, you know. And you ARE."

"How is it that you've been alone for a long time and you are more together than most?"

"Good acting," she answers quietly, "I'm not...I'm just telling you things that I believe...that I try myself to hold onto. I've had stumbles of my own so I'm hardly perfect. I just don't see the point in granting someone the pleasure of knowing THEY pushed you into such a corner. Do you?"

His jaw tightens. "No."

"Then don't let them." She slowly picks up the cup and extends it towards him. "We have four weeks of dealing with this crap. Let's try and get through it okay?"

Slowly, he takes the mug and she smiles. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then. Just...try not to give heed to those who don't know a thing about you, okay?" At the slight nod, she decides that she's intruded on him enough and heads for the stairs.

She's nearly there when she hears, "Izzy...Thank you."

It makes her smile before she murmurs, "Anytime, Bixlow." And she continue back down to the main floor.

"Better?" Mira asks quietly.

"I hope so," she responds, "He's just...in so much damn pain. I'm...really not looking forward to the last two weeks of this whole mess." Her eyes flash up to the second floor. "Say what you will about Community Service being easy when you're not having to walk the streets in a place where you're not welcome. Prison is kinder than that."

"I know...but I know, too that you'll look after him."

"With my life, I will guard him," she answers immediately, "I'm not letting those creeps have another go at him emotionally. I'm just not." And she meant every word. Every. Single. Word.

Two weeks of grueling work in now familiar streets is nothing compared to having to go to the next town. Since the Council wasn't willing to pay to commute them back and forth; they're put up at a hotel for the duration of their stay which doesn't thrill them anymore to be stuck in an unfamiliar and rather unfriendly place. "Just fourteen days, right?" Bixlow mutters, "I mean how HARD could this possibly be?"

"I'm sure it'll be magnificent," she mutters before there would be a knock on the door. Closest to it, she walks and opens it to find a rune soldier. "Yes?" she asks.

"There's been a slight modification to the tasks assigned you," he answers, "For the next two weeks you'll be assisting in rebuilding the destroyed Guild here."

Izzy goes entirely still and stares at him. "Y-you can't be..." A signed and sealed envelope is pushed into her hands.

"Orders from the Magic Council," he says brusquely before turning and walking away quickly.

Izzy stares at the envelope with the seal and feels herself starting to shake as she withdraws into the room and closes the door. "Izzy, what..."

"We're...having to help them rebuild their Guild Hall if what that soldier says is actually contained in this. We're...stuck with that GUILD for two weeks!"

Immediately, the spiky-haired male is to her side and he takes the envelope before opening it. His red eyes widen. "Do they...have ANY idea what THIS is going to do?!"

She closes her eyes feeling a rush of dizziness and nausea fill her. "I...think...I'm going to be sick..."

"Easy," he soothes sliding an arm around her, "Easy, Izzy. Goddammit, this is...We don't have a choice. You know what happens if we refuse."

She swallows. "E-everyone else loses...that's what happens."

"Exactly."

Resting back against him, she says softly, "I don't know about you...but I think we need to get on that viewing Lacryma."

It's not two minutes before they're both sitting on the same bed and the Lacryma flares to life. "You guys make it alright?" Mira asks.

"Oh, we made it," Bixlow retorts, "Are the others there?"

"We're here," comes Laxus' voice immediately, "What's wrong because I know SOMETHING is."

"They made a change to our sentence," he answers.

"They did...What change?"

"For the next two weeks...we're going to be helping rebuild the destroyed Guild Hall here."

There is silence for a long moment before they hear, "They're really pushing ALL the wrong buttons at this point. They KNOW how badly that's going to end."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was a given," Bixlow answers, "We just...figured we'd let you guys know...and because...well, things are easier to handle when you have the support of those you care for most."

"You both should know we're behind you," Laxus answers, "Just...for the love of WHOEVER be CAREFUL out there. I swear if they hurt either of you I'm leveling the goddamn town."

"That isn't the answer, Laxus," Bixlow chides though his lips were curving up at the edges.

"Answer or not THAT is what's going to happen."

There is the sound of rustling before Freed's voice would be added, "You know Laxus; that's his answer for EVERYTHING."

"Yeah, no doubt," Bixlow murmurs.

"Izzy, do you have something close by that you can write with and on?" Freed's question has her immediately doing as asked.

"I do now, why?"

"Because there is something that will help you both out when dealing with them. Watch carefully because this is one of those things that you want to get right the first time."

For the next twenty minutes, she works on a spell with Freed that would add to her own in protecting them both. "Thank you, Freed," she says quietly.

"Don't mention it. Just stay safe...BOTH of you."

"We're definitely going to attempt that," Bixlow answers, "Though the idiots at the Council aren't helping matters much."

"No doubt," Laxus remarks, "but I have faith in you both. Bix, just...ignore them. Seriously. Just IGNORE them."

"I know. I just...This is crap, Laxus."

"We know...but it's fourteen days...then you'll both be home and safe."

"It can't come soon enough," Izzy says before adding, "Laxus?"

"What's up, Izzy?"

"I...Wanted to tell you that my answer...is yes...that I want to be a member of your team."


End file.
